The Path Less Taken
by HeartlessFallenAngel
Summary: Kael, the new rider, is tossed carelessly into peril as she struggles to seek the guidance of the Varden and Eragon, keep up with her quick witted dragon and not fall in love with Roran who already loves another. Can her strong will keep her alive?
1. Dragon

_**The Path Less Taken**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dragon**_

* * *

Pain tore through me like never before as I lay on the cold floor struggling for breath. He had found me somehow, the dark lord that called himself the king. I needed to get away quickly before the Ra'zac that were sent to get me, found me in my weakened state. I would be taken no doubt. I crawled through the forest and bit my lip to stop the cry of pain from being released as a thorn that was lying on the floor dug into my palm. The warm pulsating rock, that was no rock glowed beneath my touch.

"Don't hatch now, please," I whispered to it. Yet again it obeyed me and stopped rocking. Blood oozed from my palm and I knew the scent would attract the Ra'zac. I grit my teeth in desperation longing for some sort of sign. What should I do? Let them take me before the king so that I could be his rider and destroy the rebel groups? The Varden? I think not. I swallowed my pain and crawled forward. I gazed at the wound on my palm and promptly licked it clean of blood. It wouldn't keep all of my scent away, but it would help. My eyes roamed the trees til I spotted a hiding place. It was a den furrowed by some animal. I gasped and crawled into it, going deep into the hole. The closing walls around me made me gag and want to face the Ra'zac instead, but I hid away my claustrophobia and plunged into the darkness. I tried to convince myself that this was better than the Ra'zac. Mud caked the walls of the hole and I took a heaping of it and smeared it over my body hoping to further kill my scent.

I sat as far as I was willing to go and waited. Waiting was almost as bad as running away. Before long I heard them hissing and speaking in broken language somewhere right above my hiding place. My breaths came out in ragged puffs as I hugged myself desperate for warmth. The dragon egg shook and rocked. Something told me that I could not delay its hatching any longer. Veins appeared and the deep green of the egg began to crack. Despite my current dilemma I found it fascinating and all my troubles seemed to dissipate. A small smile had found its way to my cracked lips feeling like the soothing water I longed for for days. A claw emerged, followed by another and then all four limbs of the baby dragon were outside.

I stifled a laugh at the scene. Only the limbs of the dragon were apparent and it hobbled to and fro. A growl like sound emitted from the shell and the dragon fell on its back. A little cry of defeat sounded and its tiny legs kicked trying to right its position. Never had I imagined I would witness a dragon hatching, much less in a furrowed hole!

"Hey there, need some help?" I whispered in soothing voice. The dragon seemed to respond to my voice and promptly turned itself as if embarrassed. It huffed and struggled with the egg until its tail emerged, then its head and soon the shell was falling away. I gasped. He or she was beautiful! Dark, majestic green was the colour of its scales and an emerald sheen flashed every time it turned in the little moon light that was present.

I was enthralled, until I heard shuffling from above. I had completely forgotten about the Ra'zac. I grabbed my dragon to go deeper into the hole, but a searing pain shot from the length of my arm and travelled throughout my body. I was paralyzed as the blinding white of it seemed not to pass. I breathed heavily and sat up. The pain stopped and on my hand was a tattoo, if one were to call it that. I looked at it quizzically but my previous thoughts rushed back to me. I was hesitant to touch the dragon agian for what if that happened every time I touched it? My hand was in midair when the dragon raised on its hind legs to my touch. I jumped a bit but touched it, then lifted it and began crawling deeper into the hole.

The deeper we went, the darker it got.

The hole was not overly tiny, nor was it overly large but I decided to wait it out here, away from the Ra'zac.

* * *

When my eyes opened and the first thing I noted was that one, the hole was brighter, and two a dragon was tugging on my sleeve, well what was left of my sleeve. "Ey, dragon, stop 'at." It stared at me with deep eyes of green and sighed. It was comical. "You're ah funny one, no?" I deduced that the amount of time that had elapsed from night to morning that the Ra'zac must have left. I sighed in relief. I scooped up the hatchling in my arms and began my ascent to the forest. I crawled back to the forest floor and gasped. The air below was hardly fresh. I breathed deeply and coughed. "Oh gods," I breathed never happier to be back in the thickets of the forest.

It had been days I was travelling, on the run from the king. But I couldn't think of what had happened in the past, I needed to get to civilization, to the Varden. My parched throat seemed to protest, longing for me to look for a stream instead. But that was time wasted. I needed to find a village and maybe there water. I didn't even know where I was. How was I supposed to reach the Varden? Me? Alone? Just then the dragon bit my hand and narrowed its eyes at me as if reading my thoughts.

**_What about me?_** A voice sounded in my mind. My face twisted into confusion. Was all of this really getting to me? Then I looked to my dragon and gasped in surprise.

"Dragon?" I asked in surprise.

**_I am in your head little one, communicate with me here._**

_Okay. Hello?_

The dragon sighed and trotted forward. "Wha-Hey! Hey come back here!" Just then the dragon, which I thought sounded, no felt, distinctly female, leapt into a tree and after some ruckus emerged with a bird in its mouth. "Oh-my."

**_I am hungry._**

_Well there is no time, we need to get to civilization before the king finds us!_

**_Moonling, I need to eat, I have been in there for however long._**

_Moon- Listen, I-I don't know what is going on dragon._

The dragon walked forward to me, its mouth bloody from the bird it had already swallowed, and touched its head to my right palm, exactly where my new tattoo was. An overwhelmingly warm sensation rippled through me.

**_We are connected Rider, you and I. For I have chosen you to sit atop me and fight for what is right. We are emotionally and mentally bound together, forever._**

_F-forever?_

**_Riders are immortal._**

_Of course. This...I just never imagined it to be happening to me._

**_Indeed dark times have fallen upon mortals. Well, let's get going shall we. You will name me when the time is enough_.** Dragon leapt into the air and stumbled a bit and fell back to the ground. I giggled before she watched me hard. Feisty she was.

_Maybe you should walk-with me._

Dragon made a sound that sounded like a 'humph.' I laughed. Was it me or did I feel light-hearted and ever so full of hope since she hatched for me?

**_Glad to know what a presence I have_**, the dragon said smugly.

_Don't let it get to your head dragon._

**_I will not. Tell me, are there other dragons up and about?_**

_Yes, two in fact. One called Saphira who along with her rider is hunted by the king and another, one that recently hatched for the son of Morzan, Thorn. What should I call you?_

**_When the time is enough._**

_So, Dragon for the time being?_ I could tell the dragon bristled but she held her graceful gait and looked sideways at me. _You are awfully mature for one who has recently hatched._

**_Me? I have been waiting for you for years, I am no hatchling._**

_Yet you are_, I smiled at getting her riled up. Were dragons not supposed to be wise and majestic?

**_I am wise and majestic!_** I laughed at her indignant tone.

* * *

We walked for about a day, resting in between, when we came upon tents at the edge of the Forest. Tears almost rushed to my eyes. _Dragon look!_

**_I see._**

I rushed forward when I spotted an old woman. "Hello," I called to her. Her face looked stricken and her eyes wide with fear and unshed tears. I gasped at her person. She looked to be in worse condition than I was. And then she looked to my dragon and promptly fainted. "Oh," I frowned and trudged along to find someone else.

**_Aren't you going to help her?_**

I raised my eyebrows and turned around going to lift the woman when a man blocked my way. He was tall and of medium build and held a head of brown hair and a sparse beard. He wielded a hammer. "Who are you?" he growled.

"Whoa! I-I am a traveller and I have been attacked by Ra'zac, all I seek is some water and perhaps lodging for a night or two."

But his mouth had fallen open, for he had seen Dragon. "You have a dragon! You must leave!"

"No! Please, we need to get to the Varden! If we do not the king will capture us." I could see him thinking. "All I ask for is some water at least."

"The Varden? My village and I are heading there," he mused.

"Really? I-"

"You wish to join us?" He asked.

"Unless you do not want me too, wait, where is the leader of your people?"

"There is none, however you are talking to me," he said with authority and sadness alike.

"I wish to join you, I have no one, and it is terrible travelling alone."

"You said the king is looking for you, you could bring danger to my people."

"I'll hide my dragon and even shave my head if you want me too, I just want help, I am a Rider, you have seen my dragon." I couldn't believe I was being resisted in staying with these people. But then again they looked as if they had endured more than was painful. Even the eyes of this man held sadness that made him seem much older than he probably was.

"You will need to hide your dragon, and not let the people of here know. We have endured a lot. Besides that, it is an honour to be in your presence Rider, welcome to Carvahall, or the people of it I should say."

"Thank you, I will hide my dragon," I whispered grateful to the man.

"Can I...Can I see it?" he asked timidly. I smiled at him and grasped his hand leading him to Dragon. The dragon held the ever so present holier than thou attitude but its eyes widened at the sight of the man.

**_Who is this?_**

_This is the man who permitted us to travel with these people. He wants to see you._ The man was leaning down to dragon and looked astonished.

"Never in my life, never in my life did I imagine seeing a dragon. Yet here I am face to face with one," he whispered in wonder. I smiled and knelt next to him.

"She recently hatched, you could touch her," I whispered to him.

He tentatively stretched his hand out. Dragon, seeming to be having enough of human stupidity, leapt up and rubbed her head against his hand, like she did to me before. He gasped. "I am sorry you must hide him from the villagers."

"...Well, they would drive me away if they know of _her_."

"_Her_.Yes, most of the villagers have been faced with death and destruction, they blame it on the king and his his search for the Dragonrider-"

"They would not want me there in fear of him sending the Ra'zac to wreak havoc on them again, I understand." He nodded and stood.

**_Where will I stay?_**

_I will sleep beneath the tree you reside in._

**_And how pray tell will I travel moonling?_**

_You're small enough to fit in my pack._ The dragon huffed. I laughed softly.

_Sorry Dragon, but we have no choice, it is either that or going it alone._

**_We can face it alone._**

_You maybe, not me. I do not even know where the Varden are, these people, they would help us._

**_Fine, tell the man though that if he does not put down that hammer I will bite him._ **I stared at her quizzically.

"She's afraid of your hammer," I smiled. Dragon huffed and spread her wings in indignation.

**_I am not!_**

"She is a funny little dragon," The man laughed, though not with his eyes.

"I keep telling her that."

"Well, let us go." I stopped looking at Dragon and thinking quickly. What if she was right? Maybe we should travel alone... I couldn't leave her here by herself!

_**I am not a little human, Moonling**_, she sighed.

I rubbed my arm and swallowed. _Okay_. Then to the man, "Let us."

* * *

_**Feedback is appreciated ;)**_


	2. Past Before The Present

_**The Path Less Taken**_

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_**Past Before the Present  
**_

* * *

"Tell me one more time, how did you get from Uru'baen to the Spine all by yourself?" The little old woman asked me, I hadn't bothered to remember her name really. All of them shot me condemning looks as if they knew about Dragon. But they couldn't have. She was hiding in a tree a long way from camp, and my gedwey ignasia was carefully hidden in an oversized glove.

I sighed and stretched my long arms above feeling every muscle contract in sweet agony. Needless to say, I was a little sore from my previous encounters. "I had no where to go. My family was murdered by the brute some call a king...and all I knew was that I had to get out. I don't know how I made it all the way here alive."

The lady nodded her head and walked away. That's all they did. Ask me about how I got here then ignore me, only to acknowledge my prescence by shooting me staress and glances when they thought I was ignorant. I wouldn't lie. It grit on my nerves a great deal.

**_Tell me Moonling, when are we going to get out of here?_**

_Soon enough._ My conversation with the dragon was cut short when the man who had helped us, now known to be Roran, entered the tent. He strode towards me and smiled slightly.

"So are you better now?" His gruff voice filled my senses.

"Mm...much, thank you. Though I think I might travel on my own from here," I mused.

"What?" He looked taken aback. Some of the villagers turned to stare our way, so he lead us outside. "You cannot travel on your own! Do you even have weapons?"

"Mm...not really. But if I kept my scent down and travelled through cities onl-"

"You are crazy! You cannot travel by yourself, much less with a newborn dragon!" The last part he hissed out in a whisper but my mind was reeling did he just cut me off?

"I was talking you brute!" His eyes widened. "Sorry, my dragon is just getting to me a little. Your people seem to not want me here at all and..."

"And?" He prompted.

"I feel like an outsider," I whispered.

"But you are!" he laughed. I growled.

"You're crazy, you and all of your friends, they are off their rockers!" I shot back at him.

"That may be so but if you leave and decide to travel on your own...well, that may just be another victory for Galbatorix," he shrugged and walked away.

**_He does have a point._**

I grumbled.

**_How about we travel with them til I am big enough to carry you?_**

_Can you even fly now?_

**_...A little._**

I laughed hard.

The dragon growled in my mind. **_So what? You couldn't even fly if you tried!_**

_You still up in that tree?_

**_Why yes, very uncomfortably so by the way._**

I shook my head and made my way through the thicket about two yards from the encampment. The tree dragon was in was huge and had about a thousand birds she could eat, well probably minus four hundred after she slept there.

**_If you take me to a clearing of some sort I could show you._** Excitement bubbled within my being.

_Come meet me_. Some branches bustled and my dragon poked her head out. She jumped out of the tree and landed straight on her rear when she jumped out. I bit my cheeks so hard to contain the laughter but it came out unfiltered, filling the forest. She grumbled and hobbled toward me.

**_I am happy to see I entertain you_**, she said sarcastically.

I smiled down at her and lifted her in my arms. Her snout nuzzled and face for a while before she began to wriggle restlessly._ Had enough to eat?_

She smiled baring all her sharp teeth and snorted.

We walked a little until we came upon a small clearing not far from the tree she was hiding in.

_The village is packing up and moving now._

**_Hm...we will stay with them longer. Is there anone there that knows some sort of swordsmanship?_**

_I...I am not too sure, you want me to learn?_

**_Yes. You cannot rely on me to save your life all of the time. Sometimes I won't be there._**

_Hm. So how about a name?_

**_You get to name me._**

_Oh, alright. How about..._, I thought long and hard about this, it wasn't like everyday I named my dragon,._..how about Moonling?_

**_That's your name..._**

_Fine. Henrietta?_

The dragon snorted in disgust.

_Hey! I like that name!_

**_I don't._**

_By the way, you always call me Moonling, but never Kael, why?_

**_Kael is a stupid name_**, the dragon laughed. I huffed.

_Maybe I should name you Henrietta. Fine show me your amazing flying skills dragon._ The green dragon looked back at me haughtily and flapped into the air. She was a bit lopsided and only about two feet off the ground, but my heart soared seeing her fly. I laughed._ That's wonderful. Rachelle?_

_**No**._

_Daphne?_

**_No._**

_Daniella? Jasmine? Kristine?_

**_They seem too human._** Here the dragon cringed and shot me a smile. I shook my head.

_How about...Lyriel?_

Dragon seemed to contemplate this, her wings ruffled a bit. **_Lyriel..._** She smiled.

I smiled broad and laughed. _Okay, so no more 'Dragon'?_

**_I do have to admit that kind of sticks...But Lyriel it is._**

* * *

"So we have decided to stay," I said to Roran.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well then it's good to have you on board. We are going to start travelling to Teirm," he said ruefully.

"Teirm? Through the Spine?" i asked horrified. While running from the kingdom I had passed through the dreadful Spine. It was filled with thorns and horrid creatures. I did not even know how I made it out alive.

"Yes. Look, I know the Spine is dangerous and all of that, but we can't risk travelling through the cities with the king's men hunting us down. And from the likes of what you told me, the King knows you and travelling through the city would warrant unwanted detection."

I sighed and crossed my arms. My head was starting to hurt. I didn't ask for any of this!

"May I ask you something?"

"You just did..."

"How were you in the kingdom? And how did you get that egg?" His curiosity bubbled through his skin.

"Maybe that is a story for another time," I whispered. I couldn't tell him anything. I couldn't tell anyone anything.

"I am helping you the least you could do is tell me," I felt guilty and disgusting but I looked up into his face and closed my eyes.

"I was taken from my family when I was about ten years old to be a servant of Galbatorix. After about five years the king took interest in me and decided he would bed me when he wanted," here I took a deep breath trying to expel the horrid images and pain I had felt for the years spent with the King and began talking rapidly hoping to finish quickly, " He grew close to me and allowed me to see the egg. I touched it and it began to shake, as if it was hatching. I don't know what happened but I begged it to stop and it did. But Galbatorix already knew I was to be the next rider and he was overjoyed. That very night I decided I had to escape...and take the egg with me to the Varden. I was chased and hunted by Ra'zac for about two weeks, relying on old wives' tales about keeping my scent down and tracking skills I had acquired from my father to keep out of harm's way. Then, well then I met you," I struggled out. Tears were clouding my vision as I struggled to stay calm. "If you will excuse me."

I turned away and ran. The tears poured from my eyes as memories I had suppressed began to resurface. "Wait!" Roran cried catching up to me. He pulled me into his arms and began whispering, " I am sorry. I should not have asked. But you were blunt honest with me, and I admire that. It is only fair that I tell you something of my past. My father was killed and my only blood relative, my cousin has disappeared. For some reason the king has sent Ra'zac to torment our village. many have died and I have killed far more than I wanted to, but it was a price I was willing to pay to protect the ones I loved, my Katrina... We were to be wed, but the Ra'zac..." he choked on a sob, and I realized I was now the one comforting him, " they took her away."

My heart constricted for him. I held onto him as he wept. By now we were far away from the tents and closer to where Lyriel was.

**_Are you okay?_**

_Yes, I think so..._

Lyriel jumped from the tree, this time landing gracefully at our feet. Roran and I sat by the foot of the tree, drying our eyes and wiping away the memories. The little dragon clobbered her way onto me and curled up, sniffing my worn shirt.

_What are you doing?_

**_You and I share a bond. Your scent comforts me Moonling. _**

I smiled down at her. At least I had Lyriel to help me overcome the emotions that roiled within. Roran...he only had himself... "If you want we could talk about her..."

"No. Let us not," he said gruffly. I sighed and nodded, leaning against the tree like he was doing. "We should get back to the camp...to help them clear up," he said after a long while.

"Hm.." I stretched and stood up lending him a hand to stand as well.

_Get into my pack Lyriel._

**_I'd rather not..._**

_We have to leave._

**_Fine..._**

Lyriel had walked onto Roran by the time and was busy ruffling his hair. He laughed at her and pet her head, trying to make her stop. I giggled at the sight. By the time Lyriel was on his head we were both in fits of laughter.

"Tell me, have you named her yet?" He asked after we had sobered.

"Lyriel."

"What?"

"Her name, it's Lyriel," I laughed.

"Oh," he smiled and scratched his beard. "Well hello Lyriel."

* * *

We walked back in silence both of us unsure about how to talk about what we both had revealed. By the time we made it back to camp the villagers were almost finished with the packing. And I, only being here from yesterday had nothing but my sack to hold. Putting my best foot forward I trudged toward a woman who was holding alot of bags.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Oh! Hello dear, actually m'boys could carry these quite easily. The name's Birgit by 'er way."

"Okay, I'm Kael."

"Yes, I heard about ye. Mind you, a lot of the villagers aren't happy that you joinin us, but bless ur soul, you seem like a lovely young woman. Nolfavrell! Are ye comin?" The woman turned and called to someone. I shrugged and walked away. I could imagine that some of the villagers would not like me, I was always the black sheep wherever I went. I tried to keep in mind that these people were traumatised and a lot had lost loved ones in the Ra'zac attack. My blood crawled at the mere thought of the slimy creatures.

_I just hope we make it to the Varden soon._

**_So can't find a swordsman?_**

_I haven't looked yet. Besides it's only about seven in the morning and everyone is packing their belongings._

**_Mm...oh well. Where's Roran?_**

_You like him don't you?_

**_He is a nice lad._**

_I just feel sorry for him is all..._

I looked around at all the hustle and bustle going on around me and sighed. I needed to do something... I set out to find Roran. Lyriel clawed at my back in agitation.

_What in five hells was that for?_

**_I wanted to make sure you were still here?_**

_What?_

I seethed, but let it dragon seemed to be acting very mischievous ever since I left her in the tree. I just wanted to get something to do instead of looking at these people pack.

"Roran!" I called. He turned and beckoned me toward him. "I wanted to know if there was anything I could help with."

"I don't think the villagers would so much like your help, but you could walk around with me to make sure everyone's alright."

"So, you're like their leader?" I scrunched my brows.

"Not really...But during these hard times there must be one sane person to look out for the rest," he shrugged.

"That is very admirable you know?" I said in earnest. He just shrugged again.

"By the way, you know anyone that is a good swordsman in your village?" I asked after Lyriel pressed me.

"Carvahall, doesn't really...well we don't really fight if you know what I mean."

"Well, I am guessing now you are forced to."

"Yeah. But I don't know, you wanted to practice with someone?"

"I need to. i have no previous training whatsoever."

"My cousin and I...we used to play with wooden swords, I am no swordsman...But I could help you."

"Really! That would be wonderful!" Roran smiled at me. "I want you to know something. You're the only one here kind enough to help me, and as soon as I have the proper training, I promise you Roran I _will_ find Katrina."

He looked down and sighed. "I just hope that's not too long to wait..."

* * *

When everyone was accounted for and ready to move it was close to midday. Lyriel was starting to be a little annoyance now as she only kept switching positions.

**_Well it's not my fault your bag is so small!_**

_You are small Lyriel, just stay quiet people are starting to look! Do you want to travel alone?_

The little dragon stayed quiet.

_Good._

I smiled. The sky was artistically painted different shades of blue and the birds seemed to be in high spirits. The day was beautiful.

And then that god awful screeching filled the air.

"Ra'zac!" A man cried next to me. Fear erupted within me. _Lyriel do not move._

**_Hide Kael! They must not find you!_**

I whimpered and looked for somewhere to hide. Yes! There was a huge tree just to the left of us. Thickets had grown all over providing a hollow hiding space that was only visible to the trained eye. My feet pounded toward it as I heard yet another screech. The villagers were all over, some of them trying to stay hidden among the bags and some bracing for battle. The cries of the Ra'zac told me it was only about two that were here. Thank god for that. As I stopped in my hiding place, a little snese of security washed over my being. But then my eyes landed on Birgit. The woman's ankle was twisted oddly and she was on the ground crying. An easy feast for the Ra'zac. I growled in my throat in frustration. Why wasn't anyone helping her?

**_Don't!_**

_I must! they'll kill her! Stay here Lyriel please!_

Without further ado I crouched and ran forward to the woman. Wails and keens of the dying were heard accompanied by the awful screeching of the Ra'zac. All in all it was a pretty dreadful atmosphere. My feet took me to the woman that was on the ground and I winced as I looked at her ankle. It wasn't just twisted, it was broken. "Come on, Birgit," I whispered to her.

She smiled at me, still beautiful despite her dilemma and whispered back, "Save yourself, maybe it's my time."

"Bullshit," I hissed. I grabbed her by the arms, careful not to hurt her ankle too much and made our way halfway there when a Ra'zac landed in front of us. I gulped. It seemed to snicker at me.

"The king hasss ssent usss to get you," it breathed in my face. Its clawed hands reached to my face and dug. I bit back my cry and looked him square in his ugly face.

"Tell him to go fuck himself." The Ra'zac laughed manically and grabbed my arm tightly. I only now felt the increasing burning sensation that was spreading from my cheek. I gasped as his grip on me tightened. Blood dripped from the cut that was on my cheek and onto the floor of the Spine like rain. the Ra'zac gripped me by the throat and lifted. My air supply was cut off, making my feet kick of their own accord. I gasped and sputtered against his hands.

"The king would not like that...he much more wantss to fuck you," Tears welled in my eyes at his word. My world was turning black. My feet were not kicking anymore. Then, a hammer came out of nowhere and thwacked the Ra'zac on its thick skull. Its grip on me loosened and I fell to the floor.

"Get the poison out!" someone bellowed, after that I fell away to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

_**Feedback is appreciated ;)  
**_


	3. Trust

_**The Path Less Taken**_

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_**Trust  
**_

* * *

_"Papa! Please! One more story!" The little girl of about seven was holding onto her father's leg for dear life. The tall man look down at his young daughter and smiled widely._

_"But Mama wants you to go to bed early for the morning!" he laughed._

_"Nope. I wanna hear another story, please?" The girl looked up at her father with quivering lips and large gray eyes much like his own. He sighed and lifted her. she squealed as he threw her onto his back and began running around the house. The little girl's giggles floated to the kitchen where her mother was busy making lunches for the next day's outing. _

_"Kaen, I thought she was supposed to be put into bed," the girl's mother had come to look on with large ladel in her hads. Her tone was strict, yet her eyes sparkled at the display._

_"Mama! Come play!" the little girl squealed in delight. _

_"I'm coming to get you Kael!" The woman with the ladel ran forward chasing the girl and her father around their home._

"Mama!" I shot out of the cot I was lying on. I rubbed my forehead feeling the beads of perspiration that were making their descent. Disorientation hit me and for a second I thought I was once again running from the Ra'zac in the Spine. I looked around and realized I was in a tent with other cots placed about, occupied of course. "I'm not handicapped," I muttered darkly then pieces of the previous day hit me. Wait, was it the previous day? Or longer? It was dark in the tent so I cautiously albeit slowly made my way outside. It was nighttime.

**_Awake?_**

_No_, I smiled.

**_Ha-ha._**

_Where are you?_

**_Catching up on some well needed rest- oh wait not anymore._**

_Yeah yeah. Wait did anyone see you?_ Panic filled my system.

**_Roran hid me well Moonling._**

_Oh, that's good. How long was I asleep for?_

**_Asleep? Try unconscious. That Ra'zac that cut your face put poison into your blood stream, you're lucky you're even alive. Not so great news for a Rider eh?_**

_How long was I unconscious for then?_

**_About three days._**

_Five hells._

**_Come meet me._**

_Where - oh never mind, just show me the directions._

The little dragon sighed.** _Must I do everything?_**

* * *

Lyriel and I were sitting below a tree calmly, well _I_ was, Lyriel was busy mastering the art of flying. Small giggles erupted from my lips every now and then, but other than that, my mind wandered into the deep cavern that was filled with my childhood memories. I had carefully stashed them away so that they couldn't torment me with their perfection and make my mood sullen, but the bank had been burst with that one dream and now memories flooded my brain. I remembered the day right after we were chasing each other. We had gone for a picnic in the woods nearby and after bathed in the pool. We were not a rich family but we were happy. Happier than anyone else. My heart clenched knowing that my parents were still out in the world that was ruled by the tyrant. Were...were they even...alive? I struggled to take a breath in at the thought. Lyriel cocked her head at me. I felt her mood drop also.

_Sometimes I forget you like to visit my brain._

She brushed off my words and came to rub her head against me. **_They are still alive Moonling, have hope._**

_Even if they are...they would not love me anymore...not after what...Galbatorix did._

**_You mean rape you?_**

_Everyone that knows looks at me differently and condemns me for it. I am tainted by his evil._

**_Roran does not._**

_Well...everyone except Roran. _I sighed thinking about the man that saved my life.

**_Twice._**

_What?_

**_If he had not killed the Ra'zac, it would have killed you._**

_Yes, I must thank him for it, I thought standing quickly._

**_Wait, he is still asleep Moonling._**

_Oh._

**_You like him._** Lyriel teased.

_Yes, he is a...friend, one of the firsts in a very long time. No one talked to me when I was a servant. No one ever even spoke to me._

**_Make that two friends._**

_Two? Roran and who?_ I jested. Lyriel huffed and returned to flapping.

I stretched my limbs in front of me and groaned.

Laughter filled the clearing we were sitting in and I jumped up in fright. "It's just me." I sighed when I saw Roran.

"You're up early," I commented.

"That is beside the point. How are you feeling?" He came over to where I was sitting and touched my forehead gently with his hand. "Ah, you're fever is gone."

I nodded at him only now realizing how close we were. I looked down and scooted over a bit. "I-uh...I wanted to tell you thank you. For yesterday, and for everything."

He shrugged a bit and ran his fingers through his hair frowning. "No problem. I'm going to go now," he said gruffly, walking back before I could say anything.

_Well that was odd._

**_Hm_**, Lyriel was chasing a bird and paid no heed to my conversation with Roran. I frowned. Probably he was thinking about Katrina as I my parents.

* * *

When I returned to the village people were now gathering supplies and having breakfast. Needless to say, they all turned to look at me, surprise and annoyance akin gracing their features. I ignored them yet again and settled for a hard chunk of bread with a dried piece of cheese. I looked for Roran hoping his earlier mood had dissipated. He was my only friend in years and I wasn't too eager to lose him. After my meager, yet satisfying breakfast, I made my way to the canteen, hoping to get some water while also looking for the brown haired man.

I spotted him helping another man fit supplies onto horses. I walked over and waited for the men to notice me.

"Kael, what is it?" Roran asked. I smiled at his tone. He was no longer in his dejected mood of earlier.

"You need help packing those things?" I asked eager to get something to do that would ease the toll of boredom.

"Sure! You can take my place, and I'll see if anyone else needs help," with that he walked away leaving me and the red haired man alone and packing supplies.

"The name's Nolfavrell by the way," his familiarity clicked in me. The woman's daughter. Birgit. Birgit! How was she?

"You're Birgit's son right? H-"

"You saved her life the other day. She's well, though she wanted to see you. Thank you, you know, we've only got one mother in this world."

He didn't know how those words hurt me but I concealed it behind a mask of laughter. "That is too true, and I do want to see how she is."

"The people of Carvahall, they're warming up to ya. 'specially since you saved my ma. Not everyday a young woman like yourself would jump into danger for someone you hardly know," both my face and his twisted at his choice of words and laughed easily. "That sounded different in my head."

"I bet it did."

When we were done Nolfavrell took me to Birgit. I was eager to see the beautiful woman again in hopes that she-and her ankle- were alright.

"Ma! Kael is here to see ya. The girl who nearly died?" He carried on a conversation with his mother while I awkwardly waited outside of the tent. His head poked through the flaps and he smiled. "Come on in."

I wasn't surprised to see Birgit bedridden, but I sure as hell was when she leaned forward and hit me on the arm. "You are one stupid girl you know that?" Saying I took offence was a vast understatement.

"Look h-" She cut me off abruptly.

"Now, now child don't get angry, I am grateful that you saved my life, but you could have died. Life is something you need to keep holding onto, 'specially since Galbatorix is in power. I may know more than you think," she whispered the last part with a twinkle in her eye. My eyebrow rose. Was the crazy woman talking about Lyriel? No, she couldn't know. I shook my head.

"I wanted to see how you were faring. But I see you are quite fine," I grumbled rubbing my sore arm.

"I am quite fine. I would ask how you were feeling but I don't suppose you'd answer," What in five hells was her problem? Crazy. I smiled and bid her goodbye, eager to get away, though her quirky attitude had lifted my spirits.

I found Roran drinking a jug of water. When i walked up to him he put his jug down and smiled. "What are you all smiles about?"

"I just went and talked to Birgit," I said shaking my head.

He laughed and said, "She's the best. Eragon and I, we looked to her like a mother."

My blood ran cold. Eragon? The next rider? Or was it just someone of the same name? "Eragon?"

"Oh, that's my cousin's name, the one that ran away," he said bitterly. There was no doubt about it. But Roran seemed ignorant. I decided that maybe it wouldn't be best if he found out from me that it was because of his cousin the Ra'zac had attacked and killed his uncle, not to mention deplete their village.

"Hm. I wanted to know when you could help me with the sword?"

A smile lit his face. "I woke up early this morning to practice my archery by some trees. If you want we could get up before everyone else. That way we could go to Lyriel also."

"That's perfect. But shouldn't you get your sleep to travel?" I asked. It was no problem with me, for I had realized that I was now very afraid of sleeping because of the memories that had resurfaced.

"I..." He shook his head. "I don't need much sleep." I knew he was lying but shrugged it off. I had learned a long time ago that pushing people too much just pushed them away.

"Okay, so tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, but for now...I think the villagers are getting ready to travel to Therinsford. It should take us about three to five days to get there. Any thoughts on the Varden?"

"I just want to get there. I-I'm pretty much not good at anything...and if the King caught me...I don't want to be known as the rider who just got her dragon...and just got captured," I shrugged.

"It is tough huh?" At my inquisitive stare he added, "You know living up to the expectations of being a rider."

"...I just don't know what lies in store...It is tough, but some part of me is yelling and screaming with excitement and anticipation."

He smiled.

* * *

We had travelled for the entire day. Since I wasn't really part of the village I decided to walk instead of going on a horse like many others...not that there were many horses to begin with. Roran and some other men were bringing up the rear in case of an attack, so I was left alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to revolve around my training. Roran had told me about three times already that he was no swordsman. But I needed any sort of basis right now, I couldn't fight, not one bit. Many of the women were clumped together talking about whatever I didn't know. Birgit often looked over at me. I tried to look away but something about the woman intrigued me.

When we had stopped for lunch she beckoned me over. I sighed and trudged over. "Yes?"

"Go talk to my Nolfavrell," she smiled. I gasped.

"Why?" I asked scared to know where this was leading.

"Well, you're a pretty girl...and he doesn't have a lady friend," She said as if it was she spoke these things everday. Now that I thought about it, she seemed like the type of mother to try to get every girl to talk to her son.

"I-I do not think now would be a good time. Everyone is under stress," I smiled trying to slip away casually.

"Nonsense! But fine, come and sit with us, your feet must be killing you," In fact my feet were aching, terribly so, but I wasn't going to sit there and act interested in their small talk.

"Actually, I like to walk," I shrugged and walked away quickly.

* * *

When we had set up camp all I could think about was sleep. Yet when I lay on my cot after talking to Lyriel, sleep easily evaded me. Memories overcame me, consuming my being and spitting me out chewed up. My breathing increased rapidly as I fell into a restless sleep.

My hands gripped the flower that was blooming in my mother's garden anxious to see what creatures dwelled beneath the thick soil. My little fingers skimmed over the slippery moss in delight, reveling at the smooth, slick feeling of it. I laughed.

_"Kael, you're destroying my flowers love," my mother sang from across me. She was busy plucking carrots from the ground to sell at the market but her watchful eyes had caught on to my little escapade._

_"Sorry mama," I smiled._

_"'Tis alright, come on and pull out the carrots instead, that way we can sell them," she whispered to me enthusiastically as if she was telling a secret to her school friends. Papa had gone to the market to set up the stall already so it was just me and my mama. I looked over at her. She was so beautiful. I smiled imagining her at a castle waiting for the handsome prince, my papa._

_"Mama, tell me a secret," I whispered as I pulled the carrots from the Earth._

_"One day, you are going to be our saviour," she whispered looking me in the eye. Her amber eyes held a sudden seriousness to them. What did she mean? I smiled and pulled more carrots, my nine year old self content with playing with the mud. A sound like fireworks erupted in the air. I gasped in delight and ran to the gate to see. What my eyes saw was far from fireworks. Soldiers decked in Galbatorix's colours swarmed our village. _

_"Mama!" I screamed._

_"Kael! Get inside! Now!" My mother yelled at me. When I failed to comply, but instead stare with my mouth open, my mother grabbed me and pulled me inside. "Kael, you need to hide understand me?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me around in our small house until we came upon the bedroom. "Get underneath now." Her voice was filled with panic. _

_She rushed around looking back at me one last time. "Mama! Come hide too!" I cried. Tears streaked my face as I realized that what I thought was some fun event before was not so. _

_"Baby, I need to get your father," She whispered as she gripped my face and placed a kiss upon my tear streaked cheek. And then she left. _

_"Mama," I whimpered. Seconds turned into minutes, and I was growing restless. The tears continued to pour down my face as thoughts of what could have happened to my parents assaulted my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard the door fly open._

_"Grab what you can, Terin," A gruff voice spoke._

_Footsteps echoed through the walls and before I knew it they were infront of my face. I bit back my whimper of fear and tried to control my breathing. "Blow up the house after." At that a little cry left my lips. "Aye! What was 'at?" _

_"Check under the bed ye crackpot." A dirty head poked down and one eye looked at me. I screamed. The soldier laughed spewing spittle onto my face. His filthy hands gripped me and lifted me up in the air. "Well look wat we got 'ere Cap'n."_

_"She's old nough tat I can 'ave me way wit 'er," his rotten teeth showed each time he talked and I gagged at his foul smelling breath. Tears welled in my eyes._

_"Mama," I whimpered though softly now._

_"Shut-up arsehole. Keep her the King needs servants." The fat one that the other had addressed as the captain spoke._

_"Oh, he wouldn't miss one," the soldier that was holding onto my collar whined._

_The captain punched him on his head. "Shut-up, come on now, we have to destroy the house." I screamed loud and clear._

_"Mama! Mama save me! Please!" Emotions rang in my voice choking me on a sob,"please," this time I whispered._

"Ah!" I screamed softly as I shot up from my cot yet again. Tears rushed down my face in torrents. I crumpled into the foetal position whimpering. I crawled out of my cot the emotions rolling within me too much. I walked outside inhaling the fresh air. The liquid on my face froze slightly to my face in the cold temperature. I walked toward the tree Lyriel was hidden in and stopped in shock. Roran was sitting under the tree with Lyriel on his lap. His eyes shot to me as he saw me coming and concern immediately washed his got up and walked toward me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked gruffly as he took in my tear streaked face.

"No...you either?"

He shook his head. We both sat under the tree as Lyriel curled and slept between us.

**_I thought you would want to think things over by yourself._**

_No, I just...didn't want to be alone now._

Roran and I sat next to each other, both of us lost in our thoughts.

"...Katrina and I planned to live on a farm and make our living there," Roran whispered breaking the silence. I was startled and somewhat relieved to be drawn from my thoughts. "Her father didn't approve...he...he let the Ra'zac take her." He swallowed.

"My mother left me hiding when the soldiers attacked to find my father. I was both angry and frustrated with her...and now I feel guilty all of the time for it...Now that I don't have her. I realize now that my father and mother just loved each other immensely."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you though."

"Of course, but being ten and left alone was scary."

"Katrina and I fought often about petty things, I'd get so angry with her...but I feel like a piece of horse shit for it now."

We continued swapping bits of information about Katrina and my parents for a long while.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Me? I should be the one thanking you," I smiled at him.

"No, for listening to me and...it helps talking about it. Sometimes I feel like the only way to get away from thoughts of her is to fight...or talk to you,"he whispered. My breath caught in my throat at his words. What on Earth did he mean?

He coughed and stood up quickly causing the air to swoosh past me. "Come on let us practice, neither of us can sleep, let's make good use of it." I smiled and followed dismissing what he said. Yet what plagued my mind was that in my dream my mother had called me a 'saviour.'

* * *

_**Feedback is appreciated ;)  
**_


End file.
